UNIÓN
by NaLu y SasuSaku
Summary: El resumen es muy largo, así que en vez de eso, pondré una cita de Jorge Luis Borges. "Que otros se jacten de las páginas que han escrito; a mi me enorgullecen las que he leído" Espero que les guste la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**"Que duerman los que tienen con quien soñar y que sufran insomnio los que tengan en quien pensar "**

**Unión**

En pleno corazón de Manhattan se encuentra la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, que con más de tres millones de libros, es una de las mejores dotadas del mundo.

En la víspera de sus 18 años, Sophia se encuentra con un atractivo chico de aspecto tenebroso que la lleva a seguirlo hasta que observa impresionada como el joven destruye a una mujer en frente de sus ojos.

Oscuros Secretos se revelaran.

Dos mundos enfrentados en busca de la verdad.

Antiguos enemigos resurgirán.

Y lo que se creía perdido una guerra evitara

Ahora viviendo en el campamento Mestizo, Sophia deberá encontrar las repuestas a su pasado, mientras evita que, una vez más, El Olimpo se enfrente a una guerra para la que nadie está preparado.

* * *

><p><strong>Versión súper mejorada de<strong> "**Cazadora**"

**Perdón por no continuarla, pero no estaba satisfecha con los resultados, y la historia a mi parecer se había vuelto confusa. ¡Pero! Una vez organizados mis pensamientos, informándome, investigando, leyendo, y sacando algunas referencias de mis autores favoritos he podido comenzar con esta historia, por favor denme una oportunidad, esta vez no los abandonare.**

**Pido disculpas personalmente a:**

**ELI.J2**  
><strong>Alejandra Cd<strong>

**Y a muchos más que me han dejado rewiers en Cazadora. Lamentablemente la inteligente de mi ha borrado la historia sin antes anotar los nombres de quienes me apoyaron. Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde y solo me quedaron los mensajes privados de algunas personas.**

**Bueno en fin, espero que les guste, estaré esperando sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Ella sonreía por primera vez en varios días y, solamente con eso, sentí que todo lo demás valía la pena"**

**Prólogo**

**Estados Unidos**  
><strong>Nueva York<strong>  
><strong>xxxx<strong>

_Despierta de una buena vez Sophia –dijo su padre, agitándola suavemente para que despertase.  
>Después de algunos minutos, despierta un poco desorientada a causa del reciente sueño perdido.<p>

_Hola papá –Sophia observo los ojos de su padre mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Ahí está pensó Sophia mientras se levantaba, en su pequeño mundo, sus padres eran totalmente aburridos. No la malentiendan, ella los amaba por sobre todo, pero en algunas ocasiones, le gustaría tener algo inesperado en su vida. La rutina la estaba matando por dentro.

_Cuando termines de prepararte baja a desayunar.

_Claro.

Una vez sola y preparada para salir a desayunar, Sophia no pudo evitar mirarse un poco en el espejo, cosa que evitaba todos los días. Se fijó en su cabello negro, parecido al carbón, en sus ojos azules, "son ventanas hacia el cielo" Le había dicho su madre cuando ella le comento que prefería sus ojos marrones. Sabía que era bonita, más bonita que algunas pero nunca más que otras, y para ella eso era perfecto.

Al llegar a la terrible adolescencia temía tener que enfrentarse a los horribles granitos y cambios monstruosos, pero por suerte eso jamás sucedió. Su tez era blanca o "transparente" como la cal como ella solía pensar. Su cuerpo no estaba mal, era… normal. Aburrido.

_ ¡Se te hará tarde, Sophia! –Le grito su madre desde abajo.

_ ¡En un minuto bajo, mama! -Le contesto de igual forma. Tomo sus cosas apurada y bajo salteándose algunos escalones para llegar más rápido.

_Sophia, te he dicho que no bajes de esa manera, podrías caerte cariño. –Su madre empezaba siendo severa pero siempre terminaba regalándole una dulce sonrisa. Ella había sacado su color de cabello y su tez, pero poseía los ojos de, según su madre, tátara abuelo. A diferencia de otros padres, los suyos envejecieron de una forma un poco más lenta que los demás, es como si cada línea de expresión que llevan en sus rostros sean puestas en un lugar específico para darles un aspecto mas maduro, pero sin dejar de lado su belleza.

_No lo volveré a hacer mama.

Su madre la miro con dulzura, mientras que a su lado, en la mesa, su padre se reía suavemente mientras decía –Ya, cuando eso pase, me avisas, tengo que grabarlo.

Su padre era divertido, justiciero, tierno, y gentil. Una vez mientras miraban "Búsqueda implacable" en el televisor de la sala, su padre estaba tenso, hasta podría decirse preocupado. Mientras lo observaba Sophia pudo jurar haber visto un un destello de determinación en sus ojos. Como muchas veces pasaba no pudo suprimir su curiosidad, el psicólogo que habían pagado sus padres le había dicho que era un signo del THAD (trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad) que poseía. Ella era capaz de mirar la película y al mismo tiempo observar detenidamente a su padre.

Su padre se dio cuenta de que lo llevaba observando por más de veinte minutos. Le regalo una gran sonrisa, que fue desapareciendo de apoco, dejando en su lugar un rostro serio y preocupado.

_ ¿Qué sucede? –Le susurro Sophia, no quería que su madre escuchara. Por mucha confianza que tuvieran los tres, Sophia se sentía más cercana a su padre. Su madre, un día les dijo que munchas veces ellos compartían actividades y secretos, dejándola sola y sintiéndose excluida.

Desde ese día las dos pasaban más tiempo juntas, pero nunca dejo de compartir secretos y aventuras imaginarias con su padre.

_Yo jamás dejare que te suceda nada, no permitiré que te aparten de mi lado. –Le dijo solemnemente.

Sophia no supo que responder en ese momento, los sentimiento que su padre le trasmitía en susurros eran casi palpables.

_Sophia –Su madre coloco su mano sobre su hombro, dándole un suave apretón – Se te hará tarde, otra vez.

Se dio cuenta que su madre tenía razón al observar el reloj sobre la heladera. Se apresuró a terminar sus cereales y corrió pasando la sala como un cohete, mientras escuchaba la risa de su padre y a su madre refunfuñar sobre "hijas despistadas" y "puertas inocentes". Lo último lo dijo al escuchar el portazo de la puerta principal dos veces.

_Otra vez se olvidó los patines antes de salir –Le dijo divertido su padre.

_Dieciocho años y aún le sucede lo mismo cada día.

Pasaron unos segundos en la cocina charlando sobre cosas triviales entre ellos, hasta que una pregunta de Ana distrajo a su marido.

_Aun no.

_Pero ya tiene dieciocho, Robert. Creo que ya es tiempo de…

_No –Aunque no llego a gritar, muchas veces sus palabras contenían tanto poder, que era como si a si fuera.

_Cariño… por favor.

_No… por favor, tu – Le dijo mientras se paraba y colocaba los restos de su desayuno sobre la mesada. – Aun no, no quiero que me la quiten… por favor… solo… dame más tiempo.

Ana solo alcanzaba a observar su espalda, pero podría jurar que en esos momentos trataba de mantener sus emociones tranquilas. Finalmente se acercó a el y apoyo su mejilla suavemente en su espalda.

_Está bien. –susurro, dándolo vuelta y fundiéndose juntos en un abrazo de consuelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte, pero se me pasan al ver que estas aquí conmigo"**

**Fénix**

Sophia sabía que llegaba súper tarde a la Universidad de Artes en Brooklyn, aún tenía que atravesar el puente y cruzar media ciudad en sus patines de cuatro ruedas desgastados, los cuales, solían ser blancos, ahora eran una mezcla entre amarillo y marrón. Sus padres, cuando se enteraron que logro entrar en la Universidad de Artes, quisieron mudarse, pero Sophia amaba Manhattan, amaba pasar en sus patines por Uptown que es la parte norte de Manhattan desde la calle 59 el Upper East Side es el vecindario más pudiente de Nueva York, también conocida como la Milla de los Museos por albergar algunas de las instituciones culturales más importantes de la ciudad, como el Museo Metropolitano de Arte, el Museo Guggenheim, el Museo Withney y el Museo Americano de Historia Natural el Lincoln Center y la catedral St. John The Divine.

Les revelaremos un pequeño secreto, a veces, cuando Sophia llegaba tarde como hoy, suele atravesar la Biblioteca Pública con sus patines, moviéndose a una velocidad comparada con la de una liebre que corre de una tormenta de truenos, en el caso de ella, corriendo para que los guardias no la atrapen. Era algo divertido y fuera de lo normal que solía hacer para acortar camino.

__En sus marcas, listos_…

_ ¿¡Otra vez, tu niña!? –Un tipo grande con uniforme de policía interrumpió sus pensamientos– ¿¡Cuantas veces ya van en esta semana!?

Bueno, no solían ser pocas las veces que llegaba tarde…

_ ¡Lo siento! –Le respondió de la misma forma, empezando a avanzar por los corredores con los gritos de los demás policías y la pobre gente sorprendida que no tenía nada que ver con la situación.

Mientras avanzaba riéndose por la sección de misterio, tuvo que detenerse de golpe al ver una fila de policías esperándola en el otro extremo.

__Han aumentado la vigilancia._

Si la atrapaban no sería la primera vez y ya le habían advertido sobre volver a hacerlo, también la habían amenazado en la Universidad, "_Una falta más y estas fuera, niña_." –Le había dicho el director.

Dio marcha atrás cambiando de dirección hacia mitología. Recordando que siempre dejan la ventana abierta de esa sección. Aumento la fuerza en sus piernas para darse más impulso al ver que tres hombres la seguían. Le sorprendió la velocidad con la que corrían.

_ ¡Agáchate!

Sophia fue empujada hacia abajo con fuerza por unos brazos. Cuando dejo de sentir la presión de ellos sobre su cuerpo, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos negros, piel pálida y chaqueta de aviador que luchaba con los… ¿policías?

_ ¿Que…?

Los "policías" se habían transformados en grifos, según lo poco que recordaba de la mitología griega. Tenían la mitad del cuerpo con forma de águila y la mitad inferior de león. El chico tenía problemas, después de todo eran tres contra dos.

Cuando el pollo número 1°, el que estaba a la izquierda dio un picotazo al costado del chico, Sophia no pudo evitar intentar ayudarlo. Se quitó los patines y se colocó de pie, frente al chico, que había caído al suelo luego de que el pollo número 3° le diera un aletazo.

_ ¡Fuchi! –Les grito, mientras sujetaba sus patines de las cuerdas y los golpeaba con el otro extremo en las cabezas de los grifos.

_ ¡Eso no les hará nada, muévete!

_ ¡Estas sangrando, es mejor que corras mientras puedas!

Nico no podía creerlo, lo chica estaba golpeando a tres grifos con sus patines, sin protección y se atrevía a decirle a él, que había peleado en dos guerras y salido vencedor, que se apartara, además de que tenía una espada y podía usar a sus esqueletos. Pero eso no servía de nada si ella no se apartaba de los grifos.

_ ¡No te lo estoy…!

Antes de poder terminar de mover a la chica, un ave de fuego pasó por encima de ellos, directa hacia los grifos. Nico pudo apartar a Sophia de su trayecto segundos antes de que el ave los tocara.

Sophia observo como los grifos se enfrentaban al ave. Era imponente, cubierta de llamas y del mismo tamaño que los grifos. Sophia se preguntó si era buena idea que un ave de fuego salvaje estuviera tan cerca de los libros.

_ ¡No!

Los grifos habían pasado sobre los dos jóvenes junto con el ave, atravesando la ventana con un ruido sordo, cayendo directamente en un callejón. Sophia intento seguirlos, el ave le importaba, aun no sabía porque, pero pudo jurar que podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Nico logro tomarla del brazo antes de que saltara por el orificio que habían hecho los monstruos.

_ ¿¡Que crees que haces!? –Aseguro la sujeción que ejercía sobre el brazo, apartándola de la ventana, al mismo tiempo que la acercaba a él. – ¿Acaso quieres morir?

_Debemos ayudarla, nos está defendiendo.

_Claro que no. Es una pelea de monstruos, solo vino para reclamar territorio.

_ ¡No es así!

Nico estaba cansado, venia huyendo de los monstruos desde Midtown y cuando al fin consiguió recuperar fuerzas para poder hacer un viaje sombra hasta el campamento, sintió la presencia de monstruos y un mestizó cerca. Ahora Nico maldecía a su instinto. Después de internar ayudarla y que se metiera en la lucha, otra vez, la paciencia de él había llegado a su límite.

_Has lo que quieras. –Le dijo malhumorado, dándole un empujoncito hacia la ventana.

Sophia lo observo sorprendida, creía que iba a tener que pelear a un más para que la dejara irse. Ya en el marco destrozado de la ventana y a punto de saltar, se gira hacia él.

_Yo también vendría si fuera tu –Antes de que Nico le conteste de forma cortante, Sophia añadió rápidamente mientras saltaba- ¡Detrás de ti!

Nico se giró justo a tiempo para ver unos diez policías dirigiéndose hacia él, gritando y apuntándolo con sus pistolas. Maldijo su mala suerte y fue tras la joven.

Cuando llego, los grifos se habían ido y solo quedaban en el callejón un montón de lo que podrían ser cenizas y a la joven arrodillada sobre ellas moviendo sus manos desesperada buscando algo.

Sophia sentía su garganta cerrada y sus ojos picosos, aun así no se dejó derrumbar, había visto Harry Potter. Sabía que el ave que los había salvado era un fénix, como el que aparecía en el primer libro de la serie. Solo tenía que esperar, el ave iba a revivir, como en H.P.

_ ¿Qué haces? –Nico se agacho a su lado- Tenemos que irnos antes que llegue la policía.

_Vete, yo me quedare.

Por más molesto que estuviera con la chica Nico no iba abandonarla. Los grifos podían volver.

_ ¿Qué estás buscando? –Nico levanto el rostro de la chica, se había quedado en un largo silencio de casi dos minutos, y el tiempo no estaba de su parte- Te ayudare.

_El fénix, tiene que renacer. Tengo que agarrarlo cuando nazca, va a ser muy pequeño para cuidarse solo.

_ ¿Qué fénix?

_El pájaro de fuego –Le contesto exasperada.

_Eso era un Phoenicoperus.

_ ¿Un qué...?

_Un Phoenicoperus, según los mitos, vive en una región que comprendía la zona del Oriente Medio y la India, llegando hasta Egipto, en el norte de África. Eso no era un Fénix, no va a renacer.

_Claro que era un Fénix, no un Peo como se llame. –Sophia tenía sus emociones a flor de piel, no necesitaba que un chico estúpido viniera y le dijera que un pobre pájaro iba a morir, ella misma había visto como los grifos se lo comían dejando sus plumas por el suelo.- Ella va a renacer, si estas tan apurado puedes irte a…

Sophia se calla de golpe al sentir movimiento en sus manos. Observo maravillada al pequeño pájaro sobre sus manos, que la observaba con curiosidad. Levanto lo mirado regalándole una sonrisa de superioridad a Nico.

_Bueno –Nico se veía avergonzado- Puede que sea un Fénix.

Se levantó sacudiéndose sus manos. –Me llamo Nico Di Ángelo.

Sophia observo la mano extendida así ella antes de tomarla. – Sophia Helen Black.

Tarde se dio cuenta Sophia que había usado su nombre completo.

_ ¿Helen Black? –Nico podía jurar haber estuchado eso antes.

_Si bueno, encantada. – Se la veía nerviosa y Sophia lo sabía por la mirada que le lanzo Nico de curiosidad. –Tengo que irme.

Antes de dar un paso fuera del callejón, pudo escuchar que se acercaban corriendo unos cuantos policías. El callejón era de un solo sentido por lo que si no quería pasar por dónde venían los policías, tendría que volver a la biblioteca por la ventana. Lo cual no era buena idea, podrían haber más de ellos dentro. Además sostenía un pájaro mitológico contra su pecho, ¿que se supone que les diría si la atrapaban? ¿Es de juguete? ¿Solo quema monstruos? Por suerte aun no tenía plumas con llamas, estaba medio rarito, pero a ella le encantaba, así podía tocarla.

__Ve con él. –_Quizás era su conciencia, Sophia no quería indagar mucho sobre la voz en su cabeza y menos con los policías acercándose. Se giró hacia Nico que la observaba divertido, de brazos cruzados con una postura que demostraba superioridad.

_ ¿No te ibas? –Le pregunto altivo.

Sophia tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, maldijo su mala suerte y se acercó a Nico.

_Yo… um… -Sophia no sabía que pedir, ¿cómo podía Nico ayudarla? A menos que supiera volar, no veía salida. Nico vio que los policías estaban demasiado cerca, si quería irse tenía que ser ahora.

_Vamos –Nico le estiro la mano hacia ella.

_ ¿A dónde?

_Al Campamento Mestizo –Le dijo tomando su mano y fundiéndose en las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>¡O mai Dash!<strong>

**Me dejaron un Rw!**

**Gracias****Mitchel0420 sos el primeroooooo! espero que de muchos, gracias por tu comentario! T_T que felicidad**

**Bueno así como el, ustedes también déjenme comentarios, me pondrían muy feliz y así sabría si la historia es de su agrado :D**

**Bueno pues si nada mas que agregar. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Bay-Bay**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Si amas una flor, no la recojas. Porque si lo haces esta morirá y dejara de ser lo que amas. Entonces si amas una flor, déjala ser. El amor no se trata de posesión. El amor se trata de apreciación."**

**Silver Spoon**

Nauseas, las náuseas que sentía eran en lo único que podía sentir Sophia en esos momentos. Habían logrado escapar de los policías, aun no estaba segura de cómo, pero se encontraban en un bosque o al menos eso es lo poco que pudo ver antes de soltar la mano de Nico y poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas, fijando su mirada en el suelo para que las náuseas se le pasaran.

_Donde… -Tomo un poco de aire y levanto la cabeza un poco para mirar a Nico – ¿Dónde estamos?

_Estamos en el campamento mestizo.

_ ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –Su vista ya no era borrosa, por lo que considero seguro enderezarse del todo.

_Por uno de mis viajes sombra.

_Viajes… Mejor no pregunto.

Cuando su estómago ya había dejado de dar la danza de la lluvia, tomo un gran bocado de aire y se estiro un poco. Se sentía como si un mimo con sobrepeso hubiera pasado encima suyo.  
>En ese momento Sophia se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo. Desesperada miro por los alrededores.<br>Nico se dio cuenta que buscaba algo con la vista, le tomo un segundo averiguar que era. O en realidad quien era al que buscaba Sophia.

_Aquí esta –Sophia observo la chaqueta de Nico, en uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño animal le daba una mirada curiosa desde el.

_ ¿Porque estas tan preocupada por el Phoenicoperus?

_Ya te he dicho que es un Fénix –No quería volver a tener esa discusión sin sentido de nuevo.

Nico tampoco lo quería, estaba cansado, tanto física como mentalmente. Lo mejor era llevar a Sophia frente a Quirón y que él le explicara todo, así podría descansar en su cabaña.

_Ven.

Sophia le siguió, quería volver a su casa, pero… el aun tenia al Fénix en su poder. A ella ese animal la ponía nerviosa e inquieta, al mismo tiempo un poco feliz y curiosa. Como una amiga a la cual no veía desde hace mucho tiempo y al fin pudieron reunirse de nuevo.

_ ¿Eso es un dragón?

_Sí.

_ ¿Puedo tocarlo?

_No.

_ ¿Me lastimara?

_No.

_ ¿Puedes hablar sin monosílabos?

_Sí.

Aunque Nico se divertía un poco molestándola, Sophia no. Sorprendentemente se lo estaba tomando todo muy bien, aun no lograba entender por qué no la habían traído antes al campamento los sátiros, se supone que después del juramento de los Dioses, todos sus hijos debían ser reconocidos a la edad de trece años. Pero ella parecía tener unos pocos más. Nico se contradijo, para él, ella debía tener su misma edad, no era vieja, era mayor para el reconocimiento pero eso no la hacía vieja, lo que trataba de…

_ ¡Cuidado!

Demasiado tarde Nico se dio cuenta de la pelota que iba en su dirección, no creía que fuera capaz de detenerla a tiempo, así que espero el impacto. El cual nunca llego.  
>A Sophia le dolía un poco el golpe, pero no se dio cuenta que le sangraba la cabeza hasta que Nico se lo dice enojado.<p>

_No podía dejar que te golpeara.

_Nadie te pido tu ayuda.

_Aun tienes al Fénix, idiota.

Nico se dio cuenta que no lo salvo a él, sino al estúpido pájaro que se apresuró a entregárselo.

_ ¿Estás bien? –Travis podía ser un hijo de Hermes, travieso y bromista, pero cuando las bromas llegaban a lastimar a alguien inocente, algo se removía dentro de él molestándolo. Cuando fue a revisarse con los hijos de Apolo, le habían dicho que no estaba enfermo, que eso que sentía era "culpa", él no estaba tan seguro.

_Si, no te preocupes… he…

_Travis Stoll.

_Travis.

Sophia acepto su mano. A su lado Nico desprendía un aura molesta.

_Stoll, casi me golpeas.

_Perdón. –Travis tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, lo que contradecía el pedido de disculpa de su parte. Sophia se fijó en sus cabellos dorados, en su piel un poco morena con un leve bronceado. La camiseta naranja que llevaba le quedaba dos talles más grande, para su complexión, pero podría jurar que debajo de ella tenía un poco de músculos. Travis se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica sobre él.

_ ¿Eres nueva?

_Si, perdona no te dije mi nombre. Me llamo Sophia Helen Black.

_ ¿Helen Black? –Travis de inmediato reconoció el nombre, después de todo, su novia, Katie, no paraba de mencionarlo- Te vi en la televisión el lunes. Pero llevabas el cabello azul y negro.

_Si, lo uso de ese modo para que no me reconozcan en la calle. –Sophia sabía que el que Nico no la reconociera por su nombre era muy raro, pero pensó que era un golpe de suerte y no dudo de ello. Por desgracia al parecer el golpe de suerte no duro mucho tiempo- Por favor no le digas a nadie quien soy.

_No te preocupes, pero sería mejor que no digas tu nombre completo. Y menos cerca de las hijas de Afrodita o Ares.

Nico ya se estaba impacientando, la charla que ellos dos llevaban era a su parecer aburrida y ya quería irse a su cabaña, la cabeza empezaba a palpitarle.

_Travis, debo llevarla con Quirón.

_Claro, nos vemos después chicos.

Nico llevo a Sophia a hacia la casa grande antes de que pudiera protestar, sabía que por culpa de lo que había dicho Travis ella querría seguir hablando con él y cuestionarle sobre "las hijas de Afrodita y Ares". Maldijo a Travis en silencio por retrasarlos tanto.  
>Sophia observaba todo maravillada, los caballos alados, los miles de chicos y chicas con remeras naranjas que llevaban escrito "campamento mestizo" en la delantera, los animales mitológicos como sátiros y ninfas. Después de ser atacada por grifos, llevar en sus brazos a un pequeño pájaro fénix, extraños viajes sombras, dragones durmiendo en las ramas de un pino… La verdad su medidor de "extrañeza" estaba muy alto como para que algo pudiera sorprenderla.<p>

_Esta es la casa grande –Nico le llamo la atención al verla observar a los sátiros que corrían detrás de las ninfas- Debes entrar y hablar con Quirón. Él te lo explicara todo.

_ ¿No entraras conmigo?

_No.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Estoy cansado.

_Quejica.

Nico soltó un bufido, la chica lo estaba molestando y su cabeza parecía que quería que su cerebro saliera disparado hacia delante, justo encima de su ceja izquierda. Era como un molesto pinchazo que aumentaba.  
>Cansado y sin ganas de discutir se dio la vuelta listo para irse a descansar. Después de cinco pasos se detuvo.<p>

_No me sigas.

_Entra conmigo.

Nico se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, cambiar de dirección y dirigirse a la casa grande. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad y Sophia estuviera distraída, escaparía.  
>Aun después de haber dicho que su medidor de extrañeza estaba alto, Sophia se sorprendió un poco al ver a un hombre mitad caballo mitad hombre, dentro de la casa. Quirón era muy amable y después de presentarse ante ella, se metió dentro de una silla de ruedas, no estaba segura de cómo lo hacía pero Sophia de lo que si podía estar segura era que eso era incómodo para él.<br>Alguien totalmente diferente a Quirón era el director de actividades, el señor D.

_Bueno pues bienvenida, Sandra Klab.

_Es Sophia Black.

_Como sea.

Detestable, era una palabra que no alcanzaba a describirlo por completo. Su rostro era parecido al de un gran bebe con sus mejillas sonrojadas, aunque Sophia estaba segura que no eran producidas por los mismos "biberones" que tomaban los bebes.

_Entonces ustedes dicen que soy una mestiza –Sophia veía divertida la situación, un hombre-caballo, un bebe gigante y un chico medio emo, le decían que uno de sus padres era un antiguo Dios Olímpico. Parecía un capítulo de Disney o quizás algo de Marvel. Justo ahí, sentada en unas de las sillas dentro de una oficina de un campamento para seres mitad dioses-mitad humanos. Sophia quiso reírse hasta no poder más.

_Así es.

_Y yo tendría que creer eso… ¿por qué?

_Ya has visto todos los monstros y seres mitológicos, no entiendo cómo, teniendo un Fénix en las manos, tienes alguna duda.

_Eso es completamente diferente, Nico. No niego la existencia de los seres mitológicos y quizás también existan los Dioses Olímpicos, pero, ¡yo sé quiénes son mis padres!

_Mira, esta charla ya la tuvimos con millones de niños y niñas recién llegados. Debes entender que si no fueras mestiza no podrías ver a los…

Quirón se interrumpió a mitad de su discurso, muy raras veces, los mestizos alcanzaban la edad adulta y lograban tener hijos, ellos necesariamente no eran mestizos pero podían ver a los monstruos, eso había quedado comprobado con Sally, la madre de Perseo Jackson y también, aún más raro, como Reachel, podría ser ella una sucesora a ser el nuevo Oráculo. Eso era una teoría que podría explicar por qué los sátiros no la han encontrado hasta el momento.

_La cosa es, Sandra –Dionisio ignoro el bufido de parte de Sophia- Que hueles a semidiós. Y lamentablemente tienes un olor muy conocido para mí, pero hasta que no te reconozca, no diré nada.

_ ¿Por qué? No sería más fácil decirme quien es y terminar con todo este circo.

_Si, pero el campamento ha estado muy aburrido desde que Peter no tiene misiones y un Dios como yo necesita entretenimiento. Espero que hagas un buen papel, Sophia.

Y con esas reconfortantes palabras, los echaron a Nico y a ella en un parpadeo. Nico no sentía felicidad, pero si algo cercano, al fin podía recostarse tranquilamente en su cabaña, ya nada podía detenerlo.

__Mierda…_

Nico se giró rápidamente para buscar a Sophia, pero ella ya llevaba caminando unos diez metros por delante de él. Maldijo la última frase pensada, sabía que eso sucedería. Tenía de ejemplo a Percy en esa área.  
>Se apresuró en alcanzarla.<p>

_ ¿A dónde se supone que vas? –Le pregunta cuando fue capaz de caminar a su lado.- Aun estas lastimada, debes dejar que los hijos de Apolo te revisen y te ayuden con la sangre seca que tienes en la frente.

_A mi casa o ciudad, aun no sé dónde estamos exactamente. No te preocupes por el golpe, estoy bien.

Dionisio no había podido persuadirla, así que Nico desecho de inmediato usar un método violento, pero Quirón también había usado el comprensivo y amable. Se decidió por usar su propio método, y dejarse de niñerías.

_Mira, no me agradas, pero estoy casi seguro de que lo único que tienes es el campamento y lo mejor es…

_Que vuelva a mi casa –Sophia estaba cansada de discutir, pero se detuvo y lo miro de frente- Además, tengo a mis padres, AMBOS padres. No soy como tú.

No fue buena idea decir eso, Nico se molestó. Y ella se sintió inmediatamente mal por decir algo así. Antes de poder pedirle perdón. Nico comenzó a hablar.

_ ¿Y cómo crees que fue mi vida, princesa? –Nico se acercó un poco más a ella.- Estoy seguro que yo puedo adivinar TU vida más de lo que tu podrías con la mía.

_ ¿Me llamaste princesa? –Nico no lo supo en ese momento, pero ese pequeño sobrenombre era algo delicado para Sophia- Mira niño, sí, tengo padres bondadosos, **si,** **fui a una escuela privada**, como algunos chicos con dinero. **También tuve cuchara de plata en mano**, **no puedo decir que esa vida no es fácil.** **¿Por qué lo negaría? Así que ni siquiera lo intentes, porque mi vida no es nada perfecta pero ese no es motivo para no intentar estar en ella.**

Nico se sorprendió, generalmente, la gente no se acercaba tanto a él, pero ella con cada palabra que decía se acercaba un poco más, y cuando ya no lo pudo hacer más lo observo furiosa. La energía que desprendía de ella le impresiono, se sentía pequeño junto a ella, aunque solo le llegaba a la altura de su nariz.

_**Mantuve mi cabeza baja** y los escuche atentamente. Pero, **¿Tenemos que seguir hablando de**, de **donde crees que soy?** No molestes, porque **voy hacerte ver que no me conoces.** ¡**Las cosas nunca cambian, no con algunas personas**, y esas personas son MIS padres! **No puedo creer que todavía esté aquí**. Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, **haciéndote ver que estas equivocado**. ¿No estabas cansado?

__Esto obviamente no está funcionando, solo la he hecho enojar. Maldita niña malcriada que no me deja descansar._

_Mira, no quise ofenderte pero, debes entender que este es ahora tu hogar. –Nico trataba de acordarse de lo que Percy le dijo una vez en el lago para que se quedara en el campamento y no en el inframundo como siempre, no funciono, pero quizás si cambiaba algunas cosas y agregaba algo más… con sentimiento, podría conseguirlo.  
>Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente.<p>

_ ¿Que se supone que haces?

Nico ignoro su pregunta y con mucha fuerza de voluntad intento tomarla de las manos, pero el Fénix aún seguía en ellos, así que lo único que hizo fue ponerla sobre su hombro.

_Sé que es difícil. La verdad es que no me parezco en nada a ti, yo llegue al campamento con los que ahora son mis amigos, y no tenía a nadie, como tú tienes a tus padres pero… sé que si te marchas con ellos, los pondrás en peligro, los monstruos te seguirán y quizás les hagan daño. Si quieres protegerlos, debes quedarte.

_**No es justo, esto no está bien**. –Sophia no quería dejarse convencer.

_Lose.

Sophia tomo un largo bocado de aire, sujeto con un poco más de fuerza al fénix y fijo sus ojos decididos en Nico.

_Me voy.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Déjenme Rw plissss.<strong>

**Las palabras que aparecen en negro son la traducción de la canción que me inspiro para este capítulo, se llama Silver Spoon (nombre del capítulo) de Lily Allen.**

**Si quieren aparecer o preguntarme sobre algo solo díganlo, bueno pues…**

**Bay-Bay**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Vivimos solos, morimos solos, lo demás es solo una ilusión"**

**Un Salto de Fe.**

Solo faltaban tres calles para llegar a su casa y Sophia estaba cada vez más impaciente, sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

__Por favor que no sea nada, por favor, por favor… _-Se encontró pensando.

Cuando doblo en la siguiente esquina, vio el fuego.

_ ¡No!

Comenzó a correr hacia el incendio, que provenía de su casa. A cada paso que daba el humo y el calor empezaban a sofocarla. Recordó esa vez que su madre la castigo por estar jugando cerca de la chimenea cuando estaba prendida, aquella vez las lenguas de fuego azul la habían maravillado, su padre había traído madera de un árbol cerca de la playa y gracias a la sal se formaba un color azul atrayente que ella deseaba poder tocar.  
>Pero esta vez el fuego le asustaba, no era la primera vez que veía una casa incendiarse, sus vecinos hace dos años tuvieron que mudarse porque su hogar había quedado en ruinas, y todo por culpa de un secador de cabello.<p>

Nico trato de detenerla del brazo, aun no sabía por que la había seguido, por suerte Sophia había dejado el Fénix en la chaqueta de Nico justo a mitad de camino. Aun no estaba seguro de cómo consiguió hacer otro viaje sombra sin descansar. Cuando tuvo que llevar la Atenea Pártenos con Reyna, debió tomar algunas siestas de ciudad en ciudad.

__Son distancias más cortas…_

_ ¡No entres! –Nico logro sujetarla del brazo a veinte pasos de la estructura en llamas.

_ ¡Mis padres, mis padres quizás estén dentro! –Sophia pateo, golpeo y mordió a Nico pero él no la soltaba, aguantaba el dolor, aunque Sophia estaba segura de que sangraba en algunas partes- ¡Suéltame, Nico!

_ ¡Niños no pueden estar aquí, es peligroso!

El grito del bombero distrajo lo suficiente a Nico como para aflojar un poco el agarre que ejercía sobre Sophia. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y corrió dentro de su casa.

_ ¡Mierda!

Nico se disponía a seguirla cuando un bombero lo tomo del brazo.

_Quédate aquí, nosotros sacaremos a tu amiga.

Después de eso el solo pudo ver impotente como las llamas consumían la casa, los mortales lo rodeaban para que no entrara y no podía hacer un viaje sombra para entrar por el mismo motivo. Lo estaban vigilando.

Mientras Nico buscaba una forma de entrar, Sophia tenía problemas para respirar y el fuego sobre su cabeza amenazaba con tirar la estructura del segundo piso en cualquier momento.

_ ¡Mama, papa! –Atravesó la puerta de la cocina, con sus brazos protegiendo su rostro- ¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡Mama, papa!

Que estúpida había sido al entrar sin preguntar antes a sus vecinos o a los bomberos por sus padres, se dio la vuelta lista para salir de la cocina, pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos por que el fuego había formado una barrera, obstruyendo la puerta por donde había entrado.  
>Desesperada miro alrededor suyo y vio la pequeña ventana que su madre solía abrir cuando cocinaba.<p>

_ _Así no se llena de olor la casa, cariño._

Escalo sobre la mesada e intento abrir la cocina.

__Vamos, vamos… _

Pero la ventana estaba cerrada con llave, su padre había instalado un seguro contra bebes, su nieta iban a visitarlos y no querían que tuvieran algún accidente. Lanzo un juramento y se bajó una vez más de la mesada. Sentía los labios resecos y su piel le ardía, sabía que le quedaban solo segundos antes de que el humo le cerrara por completo la garganta y no pudiera respirar más.

__Piensa, piensa, piensa… ¡El extintor!_

Abrió las puertas de debajo del fregadero y saco el extintor que su padre había comprado hace algunos años, le quito el seguro y apunto así la puerta. Pero no sucedió nada. Lo sacudió de arriba abajo pero no sucedía nada. Lo observo de cerca para cerciorarse si le faltó algo.

__ ¡Mierda!_

Había vencido hace dos años. Sophia sentía sus ojos lagrimearse a causa del humo y la desesperación, su respiración se convertía en jadeos en busca de aire limpio.

__Si solo pudiera abrir la ventana… ¡Que estúpida!_

Sujeto con mayor firmeza el extintor y lo golpeo contra el vidrio, partiéndolo en mil pedazos. Cuando se disponía a salir oyó un crujido sobre ella. El techo se desplomaba.

Nico había logrado escapar de los mortales dando la vuelta al vecindario y entrando por el patio trasero de los Black. Cuando atravesó la cerca escucho con espanto como la parte superior de la casa se venía abajo. Comenzó a correr hacia allí.

__Por favor que este bien, por favor…_

Cuando estuvo más cerca de la casa, se fijó en un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, encima de un montón de cristales.

_ ¡Sophia!

No se movía. Y tampoco estaba seguro de que respirara.  
>Le dio la vuelta intentando alejarla de los pedazos rotos de vidrio, escaba cubierta de heridas y tenía sangre en sus brazos. Pero aún estaba consiente. Intento levantarla pero Sophia lanzo un aullido de dolor.<p>

_ ¡MI PIERNA!

Nico estaba seguro que su pierna no debería estar en esa posición de doble be.

_ ¡Rayos, te dije que era mala idea venir, no debiste entrar! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

_En nada –Sophia soltó una risa de alivio, sus padres no estaban dentro.

_Estás loca.

Si sus padres no estaban en su casa, seguramente estarían en la de su hermano. Debía ir y comprobarlo.

__Quizás los monstruos… Dios… esto es culpa mía._ –Intento ponerse de pie, fallando horriblemente- Nico, debo…

_No. Nos vamos al campamento, ahora mismo.

_Pero…

Sirenas de policías y bomberos sonaban cada vez más fuerte a su alrededor, debía sacarla de ahí, no creía que los mortales recibieran bien la noticia de que el dio la vuelta y encontró a la "niña" saltando por la ventada de atrás justo en el momento de la explosión. Además le preocupaba el golpe en su cabeza, aún no había sanado y a eso había que agregarle sus nuevas heridas. No fue capaz de detenerla cuando corrió a la carretera y pidió el transporte de las hermanas silenciosas. Tampoco cuando entro a la casa por sí mismo y eso lo hacía sentirse culpable.

_Podemos buscar a tus padres en otro momento, aún estoy débil, pero… en… cuanto pueda hacer de nuevo un viaje sombra te traeré de nuevo a la ciudad.

_ ¿Lo prometes?

Nico se limitó a sonreírle, como asegurándole que sí, pero sin verdaderos compromisos. Tenía cosas que hacer en el Inframundo y la verdad era que si no fuera porque la había llevado el mismo, ahora estaría ahí.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie, según había notado, parecía que su pierna izquierda tenía un esquince y eso dificultaba su caminar, paso su brazo por debajo del derecho, acomodo el brazo de ella en la parte de atrás de su cuello y la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura, doblándose un poco para soportar el peso de los dos el solo.

_Nico -Mantuvo su mirada al frente. Pero Sophia estaba segura que la escuchaba- Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaa!<strong>

**Perdón por la demora, pero la verdad es que estoy disfrutando de las vacaciones lo mejor posible, y desgraciadamente, no tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**No estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo, pensé en cambiarlo miles de veces pero ninguna me convencía lo suficiente. Estaba sin inspiración, busque canciones pero… ni una llegaba a darme una idea concreta de que hacer…**

**En fin! Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia para con un capitulo déjenme un Review, estoy pensando en agregar personajes nuevos, no quiero que se limite a los de siempre. Si quieren aparecer en la historia o no se quieren que agregue a un personaje que ustedes crearon pero que no saben en qué historia poner, si me convence lo suficiente lo pondré.**

**Pues este fue el capítulo de…. ¿Hace dos semanas atrás? Si les gusto (cosa que no creo) agreguen la historia a favoritos o denle a Follow y podrán seguirla….**

**A RE GERMAN **

**Quiero darle o mandarle un GRAN ABRAZO a: hermagix por su apoyo. Gracias, mil gracias!**

**Bay-Bay**


	6. Chapter 6

**"****Tú no sabes nada sobre perder a alguien, eso sólo ocurre cuando has querido a alguien más que a ti mismo."**

**Roller Derby**

_ _Tres días después… y sigo en la enfermería, malditos hijos de Apolo._

_ ¿Sabes? Todo esto no sería necesario si te comportaras.

Will observaba divertido a Sophia. Cuando Nico trajo en sus brazos a una chica con una pierna en mal estado, moviéndose y gritando que la bajase, se impresiono. Él no era de los que se preocupaban por los nuevos campistas y Will estaba seguro de que Sophia era una de ellos.

Cuando entraron a la enfermería, Nico tenía el rostro con rasguños y se veía molesto, estaba seguro de que faltaría poco para que estallara de los nervios. Deposito suavemente en una de las camas vacías a la chica, se dio la vuelta y se fue del campamento molesto.

Cuando Sophia se había enterado de que Nico se había ido al inframundo, se había escapado de la enfermería para buscarlo. Lo que logro fue que su herida no solo se abriera, sino que en un descuido de su parte se cruzó en el camino de la señorita O´Leary, una perra del infierno, y cuando le había saltado encima para que jugara con ella, le rompió el brazo.

_ Will, ya estoy mejor. Dejame ir. –Sophia cruzo sus brazos e inflo sus cachetes negándose a tomar mas néctar.

_ Mira, tu pierna ya está curada, la herida en tu cabeza necesito puntos, a tu brazo le colocamos un cabestrillo y todo eso tarda en sanar. Tres días no son suficientes para que las heridas cicatricen y no dejen marcas.

_ No me importan las marcas.

_ Si… lo he notado. ¿Qué te sucedió en las piernas?

_ Salte por una ventana. –Sophia lo miro con desconfianza.

_ No, las cortaduras y moretones si son de hace poco… Pero, esta cicatriz y esta…

Will recorría con suavidad la cicatriz en forma de media luna en su pierna derecha, justo por encima del muslo, era de un color perla hermoso. Se dio vuelta para preguntarle sobre ella cuando vio el rostro de la chica.

Sophia estaba asustada, no le gustaba que los hombres la tocaran tan íntimamente, ni siquiera si eran doctores. Abrió la boca para pedirle que se apartase pero una voz en la entrada la interrumpió.

_ ¿Interrumpo algo? –Nico se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, cruzo sus brazos y esbozo una sonrisa divertida.- Puedo volver más tarde.

Sophia lo observo colorada y mientras que Will se apartaba y se reía escandalosamente.

_ ¿Cómo estas, hermano? –Se dieron un apretón de manos, como viejos amigos y Nico se sentó en la única silla que estaba junto a la cama para observarla.

_ Percy me ha mandado un mensaje Iris, me dijo que su mascota te rompió un brazo y me pidió que viniera a pedirte perdón de su parte. El y su novia vuelven la semana que viene al campamento. Ahora están en la universidad y deben esperar que termine el semestre para volver.

Lo observo detenidamente, ella conocía ese brillo en los ojos, la sonrisa idiota y el pasearse la mano con nerviosismo por su cabello, eran signos claros de una enfermedad letal. Nico estaba enamorado.

_ _Me pregunto si el tal Percy sabe que Nico está enamorado de su novia. Parece muy nervioso._

Nico intentaba mirar el rostro de Sophia mientras hablaba pero se le dificultaba muchísimo, las sabanas de la cama estaban en el suelo, su remera le quedaba grande, seguramente era de Will y, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, dejando ver su clavícula. Por las heridas que aún no sanaban en sus piernas, usaba un pantalón corto apretado, que las dejaban al descubierto. Nico se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso.

Solo Will se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sucedía. Se dispuso a dejarlos solos cuando una pregunta de Sophia lo hizo detenerse nervioso, temía la reacción de Nico y a la vez le divertía muchísimo.

_ Hola puro hueso, ¿qué onda el inframundo? ¿Encontraste alguna diablita caliente?

Nico fingió estar molesto, era obvio que ella estaba ofendida con él por haberla dejado en la enfermería y luego marcharse. Ese día había estado tan enfadado, a mitad de camino, Sophia no pudo avanzar más y tuvo que cargarla, pero en cuanto la tomo en sus brazos se había puesto blanca y respirada agitadamente. Cuando Nico le pregunto se estaba bien, grito y trato de bajarse haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo, en diferente direcciones.

Obviamente, después de una pelea, Nico la tomo nuevamente en brazos y corrió hacia el campamento con ella gritando y pataleando.

La observo de nuevo, su rostro había perdido un poco de color, antes era de un aspecto bronceado y ahora era de dos colores más claros. Se podría decir que a ella el estar encerrada la enfermara.

_ ¿Will? –A diferencia de Nico, Sophia si observaba a Will cuando él lo llamo. Apretaba los labios con fuerza.

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Además de esa vez en que se encontró con la señorita O´Leary, ha vuelto a salir de aquí?

Sophia lanza un bufido exasperada, por supuesto que no ha salido de nuevo. Su niñero no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Literalmente.

_ No. Argos la ha vigilado de cerca y algunas veces yo mismo lo he hecho.

Will envió un guiño coqueto en su dirección. Sophia rodo los ojos exasperada, prefería que Argos la cuidara, Will le hacía preguntas incomodas. Según él era para pasar el rato, ella no estaba tan segura de que fuera así.

_ Oye Nico, sabias que Sophia es…

Un almohadón interrumpió lo que fuera que Will iba a decirle. Sophia tenía las mejillas de un adorable color rosa, infladas y el ceño fruncido. Observaba molesta a Will y Nico no pudo evitar mirarla atontado, parecía más una niña de diez años que una de dieciocho y eso lo divertía.

_ ¡William te juro que si hablas de más…!

_ Tranquila, tranquila. O llamare a la policía de pijama das, estas dando un mal uso de ellas.

_ Eso no existe, además no puedes usar los teléfonos. –Sophia se estaba divirtiendo, su enojo había quedado de lado con la respuesta de él.

_ Estoy seguro que me permitirá hacer una excepción a la regla si les explico la situación.

_ Entonces… ¿Crees poder caminar?

_ Si, Si puedo. ¿Por qué? ¿Me sacaras de aquí? ¿A dónde vamos? Vi unas canoas la última vez, cuando me…

_ Tranquila –Aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Nico también se contagió de la emoción proveniente de Sophia.- Pareces un Golden Retriever.

_ Nico, no creo que sea buena idea, los hijos de… -Pero ninguno de los dos lo escucho, tan pronto como Nico fijo su brazo por debajo de la cadera de Sophia ya habían desaparecido- Ares y Afrodita… he.

Will quiso seguirlos pero se le hacía tarde para practicar con el arco, además estaba seguro de que Nico protegería a Sophia.

_ ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?, podemos ir al lago, las cabañas…

_ Pues como quise decir antes, me gustaría ver las canoas, nunca me he subido a una, aunque una vez…

Sophia le contaba de su vida a Nico superficialmente mientras cruzaban las cabañas para llegar al lago, una niña con aspecto rudo y otra mucho mas delicada, que estaban jugando con el fuego llamaron su atención. Quiso acercarse para saludarlas, la niña de aspecto delicado la atraía. Pero una chica alta, rubia y de ojos verdes la detuvo de su brazo bueno.

_ ¿Eres tu verdad?

_ ¿Per-Perdona? –Eso no era bueno, cada vez que escuchaba esa pregunta no sucedían cosas buenas.

_ Helen… Helen Black. ¿Eres tú? –La chica le sujeto con más fuerza el brazo, Sophia podía imaginar estrellas en sus ojos perfectamente. Nico miraba confundido el intercambio- Tienes que ser ella, Travis nos ha dicho a todos que te has lastimado el brazo y también la pierna.

_ _No, por favor no. Aquí también no. –_Sophia jalaba su brazo desesperada, desde que había ganado la competencia internacional con tan solo, dieciséis años la primera vez, y diecisiete la segunda la gente no la dejaba en paz. Pero amaba patinar y por esa razón cambio de color su hermoso cabello y dejo de usar su primer nombre en las competencias. No quería que la reconocieran.

_ Eli, te he estado buscando por todas partes…. ¿Es ella? ¡Chicos es Helen!

_ _¡No! Por favor… ¡NO!_

Nico agarro por los hombros a Sophia y le dio la vuelta antes de que la pequeña multitud viera sus ojos húmedos.

_ Sá-sácame… sácame de aquí… por… por favor –Cuando la remera de Nico se humedeció él supo en ese momento que debía sacarla rápidamente de ahí, antes de que llorara de verdad.

Sophia sintió de nuevo un pequeño mareo y como si hubiera saltado, cayo de pie en un piso duro, aun sujeta por Nico. No intento separarse, no quería que la viera así.

_ Estamos dentro de mi cabaña. No hay nadie más aquí. –Nico iba a soltarla pero esta vez fue Sophia quien se aferró desesperada a sus brazos.

_ Dame… dame un minuto. Necesito… -Sophia no conseguía calmarse, no quería llorar.

_ ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo, un amigo me dijo que los sentimientos nos daban poder, nos hacían quien éramos y soltarlos, dejarlos fluir, era lo mejor.

_ No-No puedo… no… -Envolvió sus brazos en torno a ella con fuerza, le recordaba a Bianca, siempre tan segura, fuerte, dura e incapaz de mostrarse verdaderamente ante alguien desconocido. Sophia era igual a ella, se guardaría sus sentimientos, no lloraría frente a él y luego haría un chiste tonto sobre lo sucedido.

_ _No llores, no llores, no llores. ¡Dioses! Eres tan tonta, piensa en algo bonito, algo bonito… algo bonito…_

Sophia se recordó a ella misma, cuando vio por primera vez el roller derby. Tenía catorce años, su mejor amiga, Debra, le había insistido para ir, y sus padres no pusieron objeción alguna, aunque a Sophia le hubiera gustado que si la tuvieran en ese momento.

Los Escuadrones del Trueno competían por la copa contra los Espadas, parecían que volaban por la velocidad que patinaban y a Sophia le maravillo las acrobacias que debían hacer para evitar que un adversario del otro equipo lo derribara.

Era la última vuelta, el jammer del equipo de los Espadas fallo el último punto, dejando a su equipo en desventaja. El presentador anunciaba emocionado que Los Escuadrones del Trueno ganarían por quinta vez consecutiva, si James el, "pelirrojo sanguinario", no anotaba ningún punto. El era el jammer de Las Espadas.

James y el jammer de Los Escuadrones se posicionaron juntos hasta esperar el silbido que daría comienzo a su oportunidad. El árbitro suena el silbato, James golpea con el codo en el rostro a su rival, dándole unos minutos de ventaja. Rápidamente, se recupera y va a por James, furioso por haberle todo la nariz.

James y su pivot, bloquean a dos contrarios, pero cuando el jammer contrario alcanza a James tira del brazo del pivot y lo hace volar hacia el público con un latigazo.

Los bloqueadores de James se enfrentaban a sus contrarios. Uno de ellos le hace señas a James, el, según me había dicho Debra, era el mejor amigo de James, habían comenzado juntos sus entrenamientos con los Espada. Su nombre era Sam.

James toma la mano Sam, Sam golpea al jammer contrario con su codo, James se retrasa, da la vuelta y se pone detrás de Sam. Los defensores de los Escuderos siguen a James, Sam deja solo a James y frena unos metros más adelante.

James asiente con la cabeza y empuja a los bloqueadores que tenía enfrente, haciendo que caigan al suelo y evitándolos saltando por encima, mientras Sam, que esperaba ese movimiento, comunicaba la estrategia al resto de su equipo.

Los Espadas se colocan en formación, preparaban el látigo, en cuanto se acercara James le darían el impulso necesario para que ganara. El jammer del otro equipo le pisaba los talones a James, le da un codazo y cae al suelo. James no se da por vencido, se levanta, toma la mano de Sam y hacen el latigazo, consigue la fuerza suficiente para pasar al jammer y ganar siete puntos extras.

_ ¡Y Los Espadas ganan el campeonato por primera vez!

_ _Lo sabía…_ -Nico observaba como Sophia daba un salto con sus brazos en alto desde su posición, la había soltado, le había hablado y finalmente se había acostado en su cama a leer mientras Sophia fantaseaba.- _Bianca…_

_ Si ya terminaste de fantasear –Sophia se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de la situación y ahora se sentía avergonzada por dejarse emocionar de esa manera- ¿Me podrías explicar por qué, Matt un hijo de Ares y Elizabeth una hija de Afrodita se habían emocionado al verte?

_ Mi hermosura los deslumbro y creyeron que era una modelo de Victoria Secret.

_ _No me lo va a contar…_ -Nico negó con la cabeza divertido. Se había dado cuenta de cómo suprimió sus sentimientos concentrándose en sus pensamientos- Si sigues haciendo eso explotaras. Te lo digo por experiencia.

_ No creo que este tan gorda –Sophia le sonríe mientras levanta un poco su camisa para mirar mostrarle su vientre plano. Ella sabía a qué se refería Nico, pero prefería ignorarlo.

_ Como no piensas contarme nada. Sera mejor que arreglemos el otro tema.

_ ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué otro tema?

Nico se sentó en el borde de la cama y miro con rostro serio a Sophia mientras se sentaba enfrente de él, usando la cama que usualmente utilizaba Hazel cuando venía de visita. Lo cual eran pocas veces, casi nulas.

_ Ya han pasado tres días desde que estas en el campamento. Cuando te traje por primera vez, creí que te sucedería en ese momento. Luego, cuando me fui, creí que sucedería tu reconocimiento en la fogata. Pero he hablado con Quirón y según me dijo aun no te han reconocido. Eso me deja con dos posibles teorías sobre quien es tu madre o padre divino.

_ ¿Y cuáles son? –Pregunta Sophia ansiosa- Quizás Atenea, por mi sabiduría, sabes siempre me he considerado alguien sabio, una vez…

_ No, Atenea está descartada.

_ Entonces… Afrodita, mi be…

_ No… Tu padre es uno de los Tres Grandes. Esa es mi primera teoría, la segunda, es que seas romana.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Porque ellos suelen tardar en reconocer a sus hijos, y si eres romana eso explicaría por qué no te ha reconocido ningún Dios griego –Nico se levanta y le ofrece su mano- Quizás no perteneces a este campamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaa!<strong>

**O Mai Dash!**

**Me han dejado otro Review! No saben lo que significa para mí que me escriban por propia voluntad. Antes, en cazadora tenía que amenazarlos para que me escribieran Jajaja ok no.**

**Bueno pues un gran abrazo a: Anakuma! Gracias por tu Rw.**

**Ana-chan: Otra vez gracias por el Rw y… pues yo tampoco sé por qué no me escriben, quizás no tienen tiempo… en fin!**

**Creo que solo al final sabrán de quien es hija muajajajajaja (insertar risa malvada)**

**Si… bueno… Sophia se cayó de chiquita y mordía barras plomo así que quedo medio mal, creo que ya te has dado cuenta en este capítulo. ¡Sí! Nico ES una dulzura, tengo una duda respecto a él… En la sangre del Olimpo, ¿él se enamora de Will? Por qué vi que lo decían en muchos fics pero no estoy segura y como no tengo el libro… creo que ni siquiera llego a Argentina… Agradeceré que alguien me conteste esto porque lo necesito para mi fic.**

**A mí me encantaría que aparezcas! Aun no sé cómo se mandan mensajes privados pero… si tú puedes, háblame y lo arreglamos.**

**¿¡POR QUE!? ¿Porque todo el mundo piensa que soy hombre? No tengo nada contra ti ana-chan pero no eres la primera persona que lo dice… ósea mi nombre es la "juntada" de dos parejas animes… no creo que un hombre se pusiera Nalu y Sasusaku… yo me pondría algo así como: TERMINEITOR o YoSoyTuPadre… no… soy NENA, CHICA, MUJER… por lo menos hasta donde se…**

**He… lo de Nico está difícil, no quiero que se aleje de quien es en verdad, por que después de todo es del original del que nos enamoramos los fans… me está quedando muy dulce creo… quizás lo haga más MACHOPECHOPELUDOQUESERESPETA (soy nena)**

**NOOOOOO, ¡no te calles! No me ignoren -_-U Necesito amorrrr... ok no. T^T**

**Bueno, eso fue todo amigos… Nos vemos el próximo Viernes… si, viernes…**

**Bay-Bay**

**P.D. Las frases que pongo al principio de cada capítulo son de otra persona, por eso las "comillas", entienden, mías no. De otra persona, sí. No quiero tener problemas después por eso… bueno ahora sí.**

**Bay-Bay**


	7. Chapter 7

"**El día en el que un niño se da cuenta de que los adultos son imperfectos, se convierte en adolescente"**

**Secuestros y Transformaciones**

_ ¿Y quien de los tres crees que sea? Esta más que claro de que hija de Hades no soy.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Pues… porque osino seriamos como una especie de hermanastros y yo no te siento como a un hermano. Al menos aún no.

Nico tampoco sentía que fuera hija de Hades, el aura que rodea a su hermana fue como una pequeña parte de la de su padre y por eso pudo reconocerla.  
>Pero el pequeño comentario de Sophia lo había molestado, así que se levantó y se posiciono frente a ella.<p>

_ Sabes… si fueras mi hermana podrías dormir en mi cabaña.

_ Eso estaría bien.

Nico se impresiono por su respuesta, creía que se avergonzaría. Sophia sabía lo que trataba de hacer Nico y no estaba dispuesta a darle el gozo de verla avergonzada por segunda vez en el mismo día.

Pero él no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Sujeto por los hombros a Sophia y la empujo suavemente sobre la cama.

_ ¿Qu-Que esta-estás haciendo?

Sophia intentaba por todos los medios no sonrojarse pero al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de Nico, justo encima de ella, la hizo darse por vencida.

_ ¿Sabes lo que podríamos hacer los dos solos en una cabaña?

_ ¿Jugar a las cartas?

_ Se me ocurren cosas… más interesantes.

Nico se estaba divirtiendo tanto, el cuerpo de Sophia estaba caliente, podía sentirlo debajo de sus brazos, los deslizo hacia sus manos y las alzo por arriba de su cabeza. Sophia estaba tan colorada que se le podían notar algunas pecas que antes no eran visibles por su color de piel.

Sophia sabía que Nico estaba bromeando, pero cuando sintió como alzaba sus brazos acercando su rostro a su cuello y un pequeño peso en el vientre, no pudo controlarse.

_ Eres tan tierna cuando te sonrojas –Nico comenzó a reírse de ella sin moverse de su lugar- Pereces un tomate.

_ ¿Ni-Nico?

Sophia agrando sus ojos asustada, lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien en esa situación era que entraran otras personas y los vieran. Lentamente, su sonrojo se expandió por su rostro hacia sus hombros.  
>El rostro del chico parecía avergonzado y divertido por interrumpir, y la chica rubia tenia tapada la boca con una mano, como si retuviera un grito involuntario que quisiera escapar desde el fondo de su garganta.<p>

_ Lo sentimos, no queríamos interrumpir. Ya nos vamos –El chico lanzo una risa nerviosa y estiro del brazo a la chica para que lo siguiera- Annabeth, vamos.

_ ¡Espera Percy! –Nico intento salir de arriba de Sophia y perseguir a Percy, pero sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Ni-Nico… no creo que sea buena idea que te pares.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

Nico estaba apurado, debía explicarle a Percy que lo que había visto no era lo que parecía. Se movió incómodo para soltarse, cuando un quejido lo interrumpió.

_ Sophia suéltame.

_ _¡Eso es lo que más deseo hacer, tonto!_ ¡_Date cuenta de la situación!_

___ Nico… estas he… tu cosa… ¡Dios!

Sophia se tapó el rostro con las manos, no podía decírselo.  
>Nico se levantó rápidamente pero en lugar de correr hacia la puerta, corrió hacia el baño totalmente sonrojado.<p>

_ _¿Qué sucedió? Por qué yo…_

Sophia se levantó lentamente de la cama y con la mirada baja salió de la cabaña. No podría mirar de nuevo a Nico, de eso estaba segura.

_ Wow tranquila, ¿estás bien? –Travis le sujeto por los hombros, lo había chocado de frente y seguía mirando el suelo. Preocupado, le alzo el rostro y lo que vio en él, hizo lanzar una carcajada divertida.

_ No-No te rías…

Matt le había dicho que vio a Helen con Nico desaparecer por viajes sombras. Sabía que Nico no la llevaría fuera del campamento, eso solo dejaba su cabaña como opción.

_ ¿Nico te ha hecho algo?

_ ¡No! –Sophia se alejó un poco más de Travis, no le gustaba que los hombre la tocaran- El no ha hecho nada.

_ Muy bien –Travis decidió dejar el tema de lado, aunque su respuesta no lo había convencido- ¿Ya has recorrido todo el campamento?

_ No, aun no.

_ En ese caso tienes suerte –Travis paso su brazo por la cintura de Sophia guiándola hacia las cabañas- Tengo la tarde libre, el tipo más genial del campamento podrá enseñarte el campamento.

_ ¿Ho, enserio? ¿Y quién es ese? –Comenzaba a molestarle Travis, se empeñaba en tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo.

_ Me ofende tu pregunta, soy yo por supuesto.

Sophia puso sus ojos en blanco y se limitó a seguirlo, la primera cabaña que vieron fue la de Hermes. Según lo que le habían dicho, tendría que quedarse ahí hasta que la reconocieran y como eso aún no sucedía… debía de irse dando a la idea de que tendría que compartir cabaña con Travis, aunque el aseguraba que no tenía apariencia de una hija de Hermes, ella quería que así fuera.

En la cabaña de Dionisio solo había un chico, al parecer, por más cerca que estuviera su padre, no quería decir que sería diferente de los demás. Su hermano había muerto en una guerra y desde entonces no era el mismo. No creía que las cosas personales que contaba Travis de los demás estuvieran bien en saber, pero se guardó sus comentarios. Cuando pasaron cerca de la cabaña de Deméter tuvieron que correr. Un par de chicas lanzaban fruta y verduras a Travis, por desgracia Sophia estaba muy cerca de él.

De lejos pudo divisar la cabaña de Afrodita y cerca de ella, la de Ares. Quiso detenerse pero las chicas aun los seguían. Una vez cerca la puerta de la cabaña de Afrodita se abrió y una chica morena, tiro de Sophia hacia dentro.

Observo fascinada los chicos y chicas que había dentro, todos eran hermoso a su manera, algunos tenían los ojos de unos colores tan claros como el agua, a otros les favorecía más su cabello o su rostro.

_ ¿Hola?

_ Helen, ¿verdad? –Una chica rubia, típica chica plástica. Sophia decidió darle una oportunidad, quizás era diferente.

_ Sophia –Estrecho su mano con suavidad.- Gracias por salvarme, pero lo mejor será que me vaya. Debo sacarme todo esto del pelo y cambiarme las vendas.

_ Nosotros podemos ayudarte. Soy Elizabeth, dime Eli.

_ He…

Sophia observo con suspicacia a los chicos detrás de ella, no se sentía cómoda en ese lugar… Esos chicos podrían ser sus hermanos y estaban… babeando por ella como animales.

Elizabeth noto la duda reflejados en los ojos de Sophia, sus hermanos la estaba poniendo incomoda. Dio dos palmadas al aire, mientras Piper estuviera fuera de la cabaña podría manejar a sus hermanos como quería.

_ Los hombres, ¡FUERA! –Apunto la puerta con su brazo dando énfasis a su orden.

_ ¡Oye, no puedes…!

Sophia veía impresionada como las chicas que parecían unas muñequitas tomaron al hombre que tenían más cerca y lo empujaban a la puerta, mientras ellos se quejaban y le lanzaban besitos de despedida.

Elizabeth sacudió sus manos con suficiencia y cerró la puerta cuando el último de los chicos había salido. Se acercó a Sophia y arrastro hacia la ducha mientras tiraba de su ropa. Una vez desnuda la empujo dentro de una ducha privada, se escuchó un feo ruido desde donde había entrado Sophia.

_ Creí que solo habían duchas compartidas.

_ Ha no, nosotros somos hijos de Afrodita, necesitamos una solo para nosotros. –Elizabeth se limaba las uñas apoyada contra la puerta de la ducha- ¿Sabes? Nosotras te admiramos mucho… Eres hermosa y aun así haces un deporte tan rudo. Nosotras… algunas de nosotras quisiéramos ser como tú.

_ ¿Por qué? Mis piernas están lastimadas, no puedo usar mi propio nombre en las competencias. Debo teñir mi cabello cada cierto tiempo, lo que lo deja horrible. Hace tiempo que perdió su color natural. –No podía entender como unas chicas tan hermosas quisieran ser como ella, lo veía ilógico.

_ ¿Sabes que nosotras somos el hazme reír del campamento? Las únicas consideradas "heroínas" son Piper, la concejera de nuestra cabaña, y antes de ella, Silena. No la veras en el campamento por que perdió su vida en la última Titonomanía. A nosotras no nos toman tan enserio como a ellas… Pero nadie entiende que nuestros poderes provienen del amor… al sentirnos incomodas o rechazadas ellos disminuyen. Solo Piper y Silena encontraron el verdadero amor en sacrificarse por un ser amado.

Sophia escuchaba todo eso en silencio, aun no sabía que tenía que ver eso con ella.

_ Tú eres como una hija de Ares con apariencia de una de Afrodita… Nos gustaría ser como tú, pero sin dejar de ser como nosotras mismas, sin perdernos en alguien más.

Sophia sonrió por eso, sus padres no habían tenido objeciones cuando comenzó a observar el roller, pero cuando quiso practicarlo… Esa era otra historia. Tuvo que luchar para que le dejaran hacerlo. O al menos para que no enviaran una patrulla para que la fueran a buscar estando ahí.

Como odiaba cuando tenían que suspender el partido por que los agentes venían a buscarla. Pero no se rindió y logro ganar la copa dos veces en contra de lo dicho por ellos.

Envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y golpeo la puerta para que Elizabeth supiera que ya había terminado. Salieron juntas y comenzó la tortura… digo, la transformación.

_ No haremos nada extremo, eres hermosa de por sí. Pero esas vendas…

_ Elizabeth… es evidente que necesito las vendas… -Sophia veía como tiraban montones de ropas a la cama y evaluaban sus pros y contras.

Al final, se decidieron por una ropa parecida a la que tenía, le quitaron sus zapatillas y las remplazaron por botas de caña alta. Cuando se las probó y camino un poco se dio cuenta de que eran súper cómodas. No tenían taco, como había temido, sino plataformas, adorabas plataformas que la hacían lucir alta y no destruían sus pobres pies.

Una camiseta caída por los hombros aún más grande de la que tenía puesta anterior mente, según ellas era un vestido, pero las "amigas/enemigas" de Sophia, hacían que se encogiese y pareciera una remera. Por lo que tuvieron que darle una calza negra que no les gustaba, pero se rindieron al luchar contra ella durante media hora.

_ Chicas… ¿falta mucho? Tengo hambre…

_ Habríamos terminado más rápido si no te hubieras escondido en cada lugar de la cabaña.

_ No me escondí en todos…

_ No… solo debajo de las camas, en el baño, en el ropero…

_ Perdón… -Susurro Sophia avergonzada- ¡DUELE!

_ ¡SOPHIA NO ME PATÉS!

_ ¿Por qué me hacen esto? –Les pregunto Sophia con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Ya falta poco… respira, inspira…

Sophia inflo sus cachetes y aguanto la respiración, le estaban "definiendo" las cejas, ella jamás lo había hecho… Su madre no le había dejado y sus amigas tampoco quisieron hacerlo por ella. No entendía por que ahora era tan importante que lo hiciera, nunca fue una chica "uní-ceja" pero no eran finas y "tenemos que cuidarnos de arriba, abajo". Le había dicho Elizabeth.

Cuando le arrancaron dolorosamente el primero de muchos pelitos, pego un grito de dolor, pateo a una chica pelirroja y corrió para esconderse debajo de una cama. Les costó lo suyo a las chicas de Afrodita sacarla de ese lugar, para que luego corriera hacia el baño y se encerrara.

_ Ya está… ¿Estas llorando?... ¡Sophia deja eso!

_ ¡No abandonare a una par de mí!

_ Señorita Peli-Peli… deja eso, es asqueroso.

Sophia soltó un suspiro y dejo de jugar.

_ ¿Y ahora?

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

_ ¿Con que?

_ ¡Con este aspecto! ¿Qué hago? ¿Acaso es una iniciación al campamento o algo así?

Elizabeth la observo con ternura, por más ruda que parezca en la televisión, Sophia tenía su lado tierno e inocente, eran como dos caras de una moneda. La chica que rompía costillas y la que se sonrojaba solo con decir "besos".

_ Nosotras somos hijas de Afrodita… podemos saber con solo verte si estas enamorada o no. Y tú tienes un enorme cartel en tu frente.

_ ¿Se nota mucho? –Sophia se frotaba con fuerza la frente intentando borrar algo inexistente.

_ ¡No hagas eso! –Elizabeth le golpeo la palma de su mano, no debió decir eso- era un forma de decir… Y bien… ¿Quién es?

_ U-Un com-compañero de cla-clases en la u-universidad. –Se tapó el rostro avergonzada, no había hablado con nadie sobre Aron.

_ ¿Estas segura? Yo creo que…

Pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

_ ¡Chicas, abran! Quirón está buscando a Sophia.

Otra vez en la casa grande, otra vez con Nico sentada a su lado y el señor D mirándola con indiferencia.

_ Tenemos que designarte a una cabaña jovencita. –Quirón apoyo su mano en el hombro de Sophia, como señal de apoyo.- Como aun no te han reconocido…

_ Y no lo hará –Le interrumpió Dionisio. Quirón decidió ignorarlo, pero Sophia no había pasado la frase por alto, menos aún Nico.

_ Así que lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue preguntar a los Dioses si se molestarían por tenerte en su cabaña, más específicamente, lo hizo el señor D. No fue nada fácil hablar con ellos y fueron muy pocos los que nos contestaron el mensaje Iris.

_ Ante de eso –Sophia sé para de su asiento y se acerca hacia Dionisio.- ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que no me reconocerán?

Dionisio la observo con indiferencia antes de contestarle- Como dije antes, es divertido ver como buscas a tu progenitor. Pero… niña, vas a causar mucho sufrimiento.

Después de lo último, Dionisio simplemente desapareció, dejando a dos de los tres presentes con dudas sobre lo que se refería.

_ _Si Sophia es capaz de causar sufrimiento es porque tiene un futuro importante… Por favor que sea todo menos una guerra. –_Pensaba Nico abatido. Aun no olvidaba lo de esta mañana, le costaba mirarla a la cara y el haber reaccionado de esa manera por su cercanía lo incomodaba, creía que sus sentimientos iban solamente en dirección a Will.

Aun así… cuando Percy y Annabeth los habían encontrado en esa situación… lo único que quería era que Percy no pensara equivocadamente sobre esa situación. Sentía cariño y quizás un poco de nostalgia por quien había sido su primer amor.

No es fácil olvidar a tu primer flechazo, de eso estaba seguro, Percy era su "persona" la que estaba destinado a amar por el resto de su vida. Desgraciadamente, había veces en que las personas no terminaban juntas, Percy seguía y seguiría en su corazón por siempre. Pero como muchas personas decían, había muchas clases de amor. Estaba Percy, su primer amor, Will, el amor transitorio, el primer chico que le había dado una oportunidad, las cosas no llegaron a ser concretas entre ellos, ni siquiera se habían besado, pero sus sentimientos eran mutuos. El vendría a ser su primera pareja, y luego… Luego venia el amor del alma, este era más débil que el primero en cuestiones de cariño, pero… el amor del primero y del alma iban de la mano, los dos duraban los que durase su vida, los dos le traerían felicidad y tristezas. La única diferencia entre ellos es que… el alma siente la unión entre ellos, es el amor de tu vida, el cual por más que luches no lo puedes arrancar de tu ser. Es con el que compartirás el resto de tu vida, siempre a su lado.

Percy había tenido la suerte de que sus tres amores fueran la misma persona. Nico tuvo que pasar por mucho sufrimiento para pasar hasta el segundo, y él no estaba totalmente seguro de querer pasar hacia el tercero, no solamente por el sufrimiento que acarrea sino porque aún no lo había encontrado y también podría ser uno falso, un espejismo que su corazón creaba pero que su alma no aceptaba.

_ Muy bien, tu cabaña será la de Artemisa.

_ ¿¡Que!? ¡Acaso ella…

_ No es tu madre si a eso quieres referirte. Pero eres una doncella y ella nunca deja sin hogar a las mujeres. Además… nos pidió que… te diéramos una misión, quiere que encuentres algo por ella a cambio de darte su cabaña.

_ ¿Y que se supone que tengo que encontrar? –Sophia estaba nerviosa, la última vez que un campista había buscado "algo" eso provocaba una guerra Olímpica. Nico, Will, Elizabeth y Travis le habían dicho que jamás aceptara una misión de búsqueda. Jamás, y Sophia pensaba hacerles caso- Me niego. No lo hare.

_ Si no lo haces…

_ No me digas, ¿el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos? ¿Batallas entre Dioses? ME-NI-E-GO. Ni muerta.

_ Eso se puede arreglar. –Exclamo con furia una voz en la esquina del cuarto, una mujer con cabello negro, piel tersa y blanca como la nieve, sostenía un arco cargado con una flecha de punta de plata en dirección a Sophia.- ¿Te atreves a rechazar una misión que te ha ordenado específicamente una Diosa?

_ _Artemisa… -_Sophia la observaba con temor, un movimiento en falso y sabía que ese sería el último que diera.- N-No, lo que estaba tratando de decir es que me negaba a ir sola, que solo terminaría muerta en ese caso.

La Diosa bajo con cuidado el arco y la observo con suspicacia- Eso se puede arreglar. Tú- Apunto con dedo acusador a Nico- La acompañaras. El tercer integrante lo eligen ustedes. Deben partir cuanto antes.

Y con eso ultimo dicho, la Diosa desapareció. Quirón no parecía afectado por la presencia de la Diosa, seguramente había esperado que eso sucediera. No le sorprendía que Artemisa se viera tan nerviosa, la situación era muy delicada.

_ ¡Bueno! Ahora que se fue… -Sophia tenía los ojos grandes, como un conejito que había visto a un zorro muy de cerca.- ¿Que se supone que tengo que buscar? Perdón, ¿Tenemos que buscar? –Tomo la mano de Nico con la suya y le dio un ligero apretón. Ella sabía que las misiones eran peligrosas y en algunos casos los campistas no volvía totalmente a salvo, el gran número de chicos que Will tuvo que curar mientras ella permanecía esos tres días en enfermería le daban un claro ejemplo sobre ello. No quería arrastrar a Nico a algo así.

_ No que, jóvenes héroes, sino quien, más específicamente. Deberán buscar a un Dios, Apolo, el dios del sol y la medicina, ha sido secuestrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Holisss!<strong>

**Wasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!? :P**

**Pues… nose que escribir… a si! Primero! Quiero agradecer a: Anakuma! (Esta chica se merece un premio loco, espero que no me empiece a pedir su parte Jajaja si se enterar que cobroo jajajajajajajaja….. Sofía… ¿sí?... el micrófono esta prendido -_-U…. Shit!... Piiiiiii…..**

**Yeko! Antes de la falla técnica decía que agradecía a: Anakuma por su gran ayuda!, aplausos, aplausos… gracias…. Gente… YA PAREN!**

**Ahora contestare su RW (gracias por el favorito T_T) : Saaa algo así… me sale ruda y tierna...**

**Bueno pues… creo que eso lo aclarare en otro capítulo, de hecho… creo que lo mejor sería que ella personalmente se lo contara a alguien de su confianza. Nose si será Nico, podría ser Elizabeth, Travis o Will…**

**Sigo teniendo dudas sobre Nico! Me está quedando súper tierno! Nose, Nose… creo que voy a tener que investigar un poco en cuanto a… bueno… este… ¿chicos que buscan chicos? ¿No es ofensivo eso verdad? Nose como decirlo sin ofender… no me gusta el termino Gay o Marica… la verdad es que cuando quiero referirme a alguna persona que tiene gustos por su mismo sexo les digo: "Tirados para el otro lado" pero creo que es aún más insultante… y otra vez me fui de tema, la maquina reproductora de la lora.**

**GRACIAS POR PASARME LA PAGINA! La verdad me ayudó muchísimo y lamento que te hayas tenido que llenar de spoiler sé cuánto duele eso…**

**Me informare… de nuevo… y volveré con el siguiente capítulo… si Nico es como creo que es, entonces este capítulo está bien, sino, voy a tener que re subirlo. Pero bueno… no me cuesta nada.**

**Sin más que agregar… Ha sí! Les iba a contar que mi mensajería privada ya está activada, pero como no me dejan Rw me hago la superada y no les digo nada… Sofía… ¿otra vez?... -_-U… Mierda.**

**Bueno pues.**

**Bay-Bay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento, pero la historia va a quedar hasta "secuestros y transformaciones" hasta nuevo aviso, la computadora donde tenia el archivo se bloqueo, ya que era del gobierno y por tanto al finalizar "las clases" me la bloquearon y perdí los capítulos que seguían... maldita kristi... en fin, cuando tenga una computadora nueva voy a volver a escribir y subir nuevos capítulos.**

**Quería avisarles para que no piensen que no quería continuar la historia, lo peor de todo es que el viernes a la noche iba a subir el capitulo y por perezosa y tener debilidad ante morfeo no lo hice. Por culpa de eso se me borro el capitulo T_T y tengo que escribirlo de nuevo, obviamente no va a ser igual por que no me acuerdo como era exactamente.**

**Muy Bien, eso es todo. Nos leemos!**


End file.
